Dance With Me
by HPtwilightfanatic
Summary: Lily can't dance and thinks James has given up on her...oh how wrong she could be. First fic!


I sat there, on the shining marble staircase, in the beautiful white dress with thin white straps that met behind my neck that Cissy had picked out for me. Alyssa had done my hair in a cute, sort of messy bun with small wavy strands coming down by my ears, and all the jewelry and the shoes were Rosie's. I sat there and watched all of my fellow students twirl around the dance floor with their elegant clothing and smiling, glowing faces. I wish I could join them. I really do. But the truth is, I would just make a fool of myself. I mean really, I'm Lily Evans! I've got the brains, looks, and one of the most hottest guys in school after me for the past five years. You'd think I could dance!

As I kept watching the other students swirl in unison, my thoughts stayed on the subject of that certain boy. I swear, sometimes it felt like my mind had something against my heart. Because now, I keep thinking about bloody James Potter, my heart was being ripped to shreds. He'd chased me, so intensely, never giving up, making a joke about when I yelled at him, that cheeky grin or suggestive smirk plastered on his lips the whole time. And what did ole Lily Evans do? Insult the living daylights out of him. Tear him down, act like a bitch to him. So I guess I deserved this, I deserved that he give up on me and move on, right as I fall for him. Life is so unfair sometimes, it makes me want to cry.

Just then, my thoughts, and my view, are interrupted by a male body. I take a deep breath, wishing and hoping with all my might for it to be him, the only one I want to see right now. I looked up only to find the pinched up face of Amos Diggory. "Hi there Lily!" I sighed, probably looking openly disappointed. "Hi Amos," I replied in a monotone. "Do you want to dance?" He asked, sounding eager. "Not really." I sighed, I'd spare him and myself of telling the ugly truth. "…oh. But…oh come on Lily! It's not that hard! All you-it doesn't matter actually! Just come on!" His hand grabbed my shoulder roughly, but I slapped it away. "I said no Amos. Please go away." Now it was his turn to look openly disappointed. "Ok then…I'll…see you 'round." I only nodded as he sulked away.

See? James was so extraordinary! I'd been much more harsh in turning him down all the time! But even after that, he just strode away, his head held high. It used to make me want to slap him silly when he would do that and say over his shoulder, "Oh don't you worry Evans! You'll want me someday!" Then he'd waggle his eyebrows and wink. If he'd done that now, I'd probably shove him up against the nearest solid thing around and snog him senseless. But I'd never get that chance. I'd let him slip through my fingers.

My attention was caught by Rosie, swirling around in her blood red strapless dress with Sirius Black, who was looking as handsome as ever in his new, expensive dress robes. A few couples down from them was Alyssa, a content grin and a light blush on her face, as she and Remus Lupin spun in circles over and over again. Then Cissy passed them, she and Liam Malfoy laughing as they danced clumsily. I could never do that. Cissy can go out there and make a complete fool of herself, like in our fourth year, she got up and danced on the Slytherin table on her birthday. But if I'd done that, the rest of the student body besides my friends would've labeled me a reject. I had to stay as the smart, pretty girl, whom James Potter was obsessed with. Key word, _was_ obsessed with. So if I tried to dance right now, I'd fail miserably. My sister had taken dance lessons! Why hadn't I?

I was about to collect myself and just go to bed early, instead of sit here, pout, and look like a loner. But then I heard the faint click of shoes coming down the steps. I don't know why, but I stayed put. My arms loosely folded and resting on my knees. The footsteps slowed right next to me, and someone sit down on the same step as me. I turned my head slightly and saw the gorgeous chocolate brown eyes watching the dancers as I had been. His black I-just-got-out-of-bed-and-played-quidditch hair fell over his ears, and his glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

"So Evans, " he began. Just being friendly, I guessed. "Why aren't you out dancing your arse off? You're dressed the part!"

I don't know why, but I decided to tell James the ugly truth. Call me crazy.

"I…I can't dance…" I waited for him to laugh, but he just looked at me with a calm look on his face, then turned back to everyone else on the dance floor.

We were silent for a long time, but all I could do was stare at his perfectly carved face. "Let's dance." he finally said out of the blue. My jaw dropped, "Did you not just hear what I said James?! I can't dance!" I emphasized the last sentence.

"Then I'll teach you." he said simply and held out his large hand. I stared in shock. Yet another difference between James and every other guy. Like Amos, other guys would've said, "Lily! You'll be fine!" but James offered to teach me, how to dance. In the middle of a huge crowd. "Dance with me Lily." _"This is your chance Lily!"_ the little voice in the back of my head echoed through my head.

And without even thinking first, I held out my hand, and placed it in his. That smile was back on his face, the one through all of the past years. "You know you want me Evans!!" James' thirteen year old voice rang through my ears. Yes. I do very much. His hand was warm, and completely folded over mine. I looked around to see some people staring at us, as James pulled me to the very middle of the floor. Heat dusted my cheeks, and James turned around and pulled me closer to his chest. My cheeks got even warmer.

"Please don't hex me into the next century! I have to do this." And his hand was on my waist, and tingles spread up my spine as I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Please oh Lord, let me maintain my self control!!!" I whispered under my breath.

"What's that?"

"NOTHING!" I said to quickly. I saw him smirk. "James, are you sure I won't make a fool of myself?" "I'll make sure you won't" he whispered in reply, and for some odd reason, that was completely lost to me, I believed him. "Then proceed teacher!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. His smirk grew more pronounced, and before I knew it, we were spinning along with the other couples. But my feet weren't doing a thing. I looked down to see James' feet slipped under mine. Like a little girl on her father's feet as they marched together.

I raised my gaze to James, "You're crafty!" I stated. His smirk got bigger, if that's even possible. "It's not my fault you didn't notice!" I couldn't help but smile. His smirk turned into a genuine smile as he made us spin around and through everyone like a ribbon. I got huge grins from my friends as we passed by, but that's all I saw, everything else was a blur. I started to giggle as I got slightly dizzy. This was more fun then I looked from the steps.

The song slowed and finally ended, but James kept spinning us. This is the Life by Amy Macdonald started playing. I squealed, "This is my favorite song!" James smiled and chuckled, "That's great Lilykins! But we better catch up to the beat!" we started spinning around faster. "James…could I try on my own?" I don't know what made me ask, it must've been the adrenaline pumping through my veins. "Sure." he said breathlessly, and lowered slid his feet out from under mine. "Here we go." he whispered huskily in my ear, and we took the first steps together. I was surprised at how I kept up with him, it wasn't easy, I had to concentrate deeply, but it wasn't difficult either.

"You're a little liar Miss Evans! You can dance just fine!"

"No! I don't know where this is coming from!"

And I dipped my head back, about to laugh out loud, but nobody was around us. I snapped my head straight up. Everyone's eyes followed us, James and I were swirling in an empty space. Usually I would have blushed like a loon and hid myself in anyway possible. But now, in James Potter's arms, I really could care less. I flashed a grin in the direction of my friends and the other Marauders. James' hand tightened around my waist as he dipped me down for an end pose on the last note. Then my ears were deafened my applause.

"Bow." he mouthed to me. We both did dramatic bows and James blew kisses, which Sirius and Remus pretended to catch. I couldn't stop smiling, even when the standing ovation was over. I started to make my way to Rosie, Lyssa, and Cissy, when I was being pulled back. Instead of the glowing ceiling above us, the dark velvet night sky hung above us, just out of our reach. James went over and sat on the ledge of the balcony and beckoned me over. I didn't even hesitate before my feet were moving in his direction.

"So. I taught you to dance. I think I deserve a reward for that." he said mischievously. I swear on the grave of Godric Gryffindor that my whole system stopped working.

He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. "Did I scare you Lily? I didn't mean…well, " and my heart was sent hammering away. It seemed that it would jump out of my chest and scream "I LOVE YOU JAMES POTTER!" before it came out my mouth. But instead of proclaiming my love, my mouth said, "And what would you have in mind as a reward?" He stared at me for a second, his eyebrows raised, then he just shook his head. "Never mind."

"No, James I want to know!"

He paused, "Lily, what do you feel for me? Right now. Just spill it all out."

I looked at him carefully, arranging my thoughts so they would make sense when it came out. "I've…I need to ask you something before I can answer." He nodded, wanting me to continue. "For some reason, it seems…well it seems that you…aren't very interested in me anymore." I gulped down the lump in my throat before I continued, " For some reason…it seems like y-you stopped pursuing me." I whispered, still trying to sound dignified.

James started to speak up but I raised my finger. I had to get all of this out before I lost my courage. "You-well-I mean…you're still nice to me, and we're friends I guess, but…then the beginning of this year all of the sudden there's no 'Will You go out with me Evans?' seven times a day!," I laughed with no humor for a moment, then got back on track, "and all I'm saying I guess, you became a huge part of my everyday life, then…you weren't within my reach anymore." I looked up at the sky again, which was also just out of reach, and heaved a sigh and felt a sudden splash on my clenched fist. I hadn't realized I'd teared up. I put my face in my hands to try and wipe away the tears, and heard James take a breath.

"Well," he started, " I always thought that _you _thought that I was an arrogant, egocentric, prick, jock kind of a guy, annoying, possessive, sodding toerag. But then again I could be wrong!" he chuckled quietly, but just hearing all of those things I'd ever said to him, made my tears start coming down faster and I was full on sobbing. "No! Oh no, wait Lily." he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me tight into the warmth of his chest. I splayed my fingers over the fabric of his dress robes.

"Don't start crying again! You're ok!" he started rubbing slow, soothing circles on my back, and again tonight, I felt like a child in the arms of her father, but it actually was calming me down.

"You're ok, " he repeated.

"I'm here Lily, You're fine. Please don't cry love!" I clung tightly to James' shirt, almost like if I let go, it would end the world as I know it and James would escape from me forever.

"James.." I spluttered out after a while, "I'll understand if you…you know…because of what I did to you…those horrible things to you in the past, but…" I took a breath. I'd be ok. Like he said. "But I love you. I love you James potter." I'd finally said it aloud. I'd admitted it. Oh and just to add whip cream on top, I'd even dared to admit it to James' face. "So please Ja-" But then I couldn't finish up my awesome (uh huh. right) proclamation of love. Because the love of my life, the person whom the proclamation was directed at, had decided that right now was a good time for our first kiss.

…

…

…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Honestly, I couldn't agree more. It was quick, but it portrayed all of our emotions. Love, the most obvious one, confusion, frustration, lust, and love yet again! Then too soon, he puller away from me, and instantly my inside felt cold, though the tingles from on the dance floor were still traveling up and down my spine. "I love you too Lily. It's about time you warmed up!" We both chuckled, "I'm just glad you kept waiting for me!" and to his surprise, this time, I pulled his lips down to meet mine. I needed more of him, I mean really, a peck is not enough.

James mouth closed over mine, his hands flying to my waist and pulling me impossibly close to him. I weaved my fingers through his unruly hair, holding him to me. I'd actually gotten my chance. Well, somebody up there really likes me! James tongue swept across my lips, asking for entrance. I felt myself smile, and I parted my lips just enough. My fantasies were seriously pathetic compared to the real thing. Seriously. James tightened his arms around me, I regretfully pulled my mouth away from his, or I might die! Though might I add, that would be an_ amazing _way to end my life! He lay light, cute kisses along my jaw, when he got to my ear, he pressed his lips to it and said huskily (again!) "You're mine. _My _Lily Evans." I let a smile break over my face. "Yup!" I said, popping the "p", cause I was so giddy! "Always will be love!" I felt his lips form a smile against my ear.

"Now!," he pulled away, but kept his arms around my middle back.

"Let's not waste your beautiful dress. Besides, I think I do deserve to make all those hopeless boys jealous, instead of vice versa!"

He offered me his arm which I took without hesitation, a huge silly grin plastered to my face. "If you keep bringing up these things you deserve from the past I'll go mental!" James shot me a sexy smirk and it took all I had not to resume our snog fest.

We arrived back onto the marble dance floor, which I was happy to see the reflections in now. We got many odd looks, and they gave me an idea. I pulled James down and smashed my lips to his. Hmm…one night, three kisses, and two standing ovations. Sirius and Remus mega-glomped James after clapping their hands numb. In and instant I was surrounded and smothered by Cissy, Lyssa, and Rosie. "You did it mate!", " About time Lily!", "Oh my God! You guys are too adorable!!!" All of these filled my ears, making it hard to think about anything, until James' hand enclosed over mine and pulled me away from the chaos of our friends. "May I have this last dance my lady?" I giggled. "Of course kind sir!" and I pecked his nose. We both smiled and he pulled me close for the last dance, and we swayed slowly. I lay my head on his chest, completely content. Who wouldn't? I can dance now, and I got James.

James sung along with the song, Dance with Me, by the Orleans, in that low, amazing voice of his. I would always be happy to hear that voice, in the morning when the sun would peek onto our bed. I would love hearing this voice whispering in my ear and having this man in my arms until my dying day.

----------

EEEEEEE!!! My first fic ever! Please just nice reviews. If it's not good that's my bad! But I'm proud just cause it's my first! R/R!


End file.
